Fairy Tail (Full English Dub Cast)
If Fairy Tail is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis, New Generation, Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), and Ocean Group (Vancouver). The English dub will air in the Near Future. But Todd Haberkorn, Cherami Leigh, Tia Ballard, Patrick Seitz, Matthew Mercer and Vic Mignogna were accepted for reprises Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Laxus Dreyar, Silver Fullbuster and Mard Geer Tartaros. But in the movie, Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess and Dragon Cry, all voice actors (included, Kellen Goff (Funtime Freddy's voice), Lauren Synger (Alice Angel's voice), Will Ryan (DAGames), Mark Hamill, Kevin Conroy, Ralph Fiennes, Eddie Izzard, Emma Watson and Will Arnett are accepted for take their voice in the movie of Fairy Tail. Voice Cast *Kirk Thornton: Narrator Main Characters *Todd Haberkorn, Stephanie Nadolny (young): Natsu Dragneel *Cherami Leigh: Lucy Heartfilia *Tia Ballard: Happy *Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins (young): Gray Fullbuster *Dove Cameron: Erza Scarlet Supporting Characters *Michelle Ruff: Juvia Lockser *Erica Mendez: Wendy Marvell *Cristina Vee: Lisanna Strauss, Yukino Agria *Travis Willingham: Elfman Strauss *Jonathan Fahn: Gajeel Redfox *Roger Craig Smith: Loke *Crispin Freeman: Rogue Cheney *Melissa Fahn: Carla *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Cana Alberona *Derek Stephen Prince, Wendee Lee (young): Lyon Vastia *Benjamin Diskin: Zeref *Hynden Walch: Levy McGarden *Alyson Stoner: Mavis Vermillion *Karen Strassman: Ultear Milkovich *Brian Beacock: Sting Eucliffe *Tara Platt: Mirajane Strauss *Carrie Keranen: Hisui E. Fiore *Patrick Seitz, Debi Derryberry (young): Laxus Dreyar *Jeremy Shada (child), Bryce Papenbrook: Romeo Conbolt *Steve Kramer: Makarov Dreyar *Fred Tatasciore: Pantherlily *Liam O'Brien, Stephanie Sheh (young): Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan Villain Characters *Troy Baker: Jose Porla, Kama *Keith Silverstein: Sol *Jamieson Price (Older), Derek Stephen Prince (Younger): Vanish Brother *Peter Lurie: Brain/Zero *Karen Strassman: Ikaruga *Lex Lang: Faust (Edolas King) *Steven Blum: Ivan Dreyar/Alexei *Beau Billingslea: Jiemma *Kyle Hebert: Kain Hikaru *Brian Drummond: Zancrow *Christopher Corey Smith: Kawazu *Kaiji Tang: Rustyrose *Dave Boat: Azuma *Paul St. Peter: Bluenote Stinger *John De Lancie: Hades/Precht Gaebolg *Kirk Thornton: Yomazu *Cindy Robinson: Cosmos *Erin Fitzgerald: Kamika *Samuel Vincent: Uosuke *Travis Willingham: Neppa *Laura Post: Minerva Orlando *Jessica DiCicco: Seliah *Lauren Landa: Kyoka, Ophiuchus *John DiMaggio: Ezel *Crispin Freeman: Rogue Cheney (Future) *Robbie Daymond: Jackal *Will Ryan: Dist *Michael Sinterniklaas: Animus *Neil Kaplan: Acnologia Movie Characters *Emma Watson: Éclair *???: Momon *Kellen Goff: Prince Cream *Lauren Synger: Coordinator *Mark Hamill: Cannon *Kevin Conroy: Chase *???: Geese *Ralph Fiennes: Kalard *Eddie Izzard: Mayor *Laura Bailey: Sonya *Will Arnett: Zash Caine *Cristina Vee: Swan *Xander Mobus: Doll *Nathan Sharp: Gapri Rave Master characters *Yuri Lowenthal: Hary Glory *Michelle Ruff: Elie *Mona Marshall: Plue *Tom Kenny: Griff *Doug Erholtz: Hamrio Musica *Doug Stone: Let Dahaka *???: Julia *???: Lazenby *Randall Montgomery: Nakajima *Dee Bradley Baker: Ruby Minor Characters *Robbie Daymond: Hibiki Lates, Young Warrod Sequen *Sam Riegel: Samuel, Warren Rocko, Warren (Edolas) *Jason Griffith: Drake *Erin Fitzgerald: Flare Corona, Aceto (ep125) *Lucien Dodge: Doranbolt/Mest Gryder *Stephanie Sheh: Millianna, Aries, Frosch *Christine Marie Cabanos: Shelia Blendy, Lyra *Keith Silverstein, Ogie Banks (Eclipse): Scorpio *Cindy Robinson: Bisca Connell, Bisca (Edolas) *Matt Hill: Yuka Suzuki *Dan Green: Bob *Lisa Ortiz: Laki Olietta *Amanda Winn-Lee : Chico C. Hammitt *Cam Clarke: Alzack Connell, Alzack (Edolas), Wang Chanzi *???: Dobengal *Darin De Paul: Horologium *???: Saban (ep96) *David Kaye: Crux *???: Robaul *Jamieson Price: Jude Heartfilia, Dark Dragon *Steven Blum: Igneel, Natsu’s Father (flashbacks) *JB Blanc: Nullpudding *Mike Pollock: Byro (Edolas), Crawford Seam *Neil Kaplan: Byro Cracy *Tom Kane: Gran Doma *???: Nadal *???: Sid *Lex Lang: Macao Conbolt, Macao (Edolas), Jackpot/Klodoa *???: Rocker *Michelle Ruff: Juvia (Edolas) *Julie Maddalena: Michelia *Erica Mendez: Wendy (Edolas) *???: Budi *???: Blacksmith *Cristina Milizia: Sharry *Kate Higgins: Meldy, Lector, Natsu’s Mother (flashbacks) *Karen Strassman: Evergreen, Ur *Steven Blum: Kageyama *Dee Bradley Baker: Toby Horhorta *Dave Wittenberg: Wakaba Mine, Wakaba (Edolas), Yakdoriga *Cherami Leigh: Layla Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley *???: Duke Everlue *???: Deneb *???: Yoku (ep49) *Wil Wheaton: Hoteye/Richard Buchanan *???: Karacka *Kirk Thornton: Wally Buchanan, Darton, Geoffrey, Butt Jiggle Gang Boss *Wally Wingert: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Nichiya *Peter New: Bacchus Groh, Guttman Kubrick *Paul St. Peter: Aria, Olga Nanagear, Rock Dragon, Banaboster, Polaris *???: Goldmine *Kaiji Tang: Dan Straight *Travis Willingham: Elfman (Edolas) *Keith Silverstein: Droy, Droy (Edolas), Ren Akatsuki, Yeager *???: Mayor (ep201) *Micah Solusod: Yury Dreyar *Corey Burton: Celestial Spirit King *???: Loewen (ep234) *Dove Cameron: Erza Knightwalker *Adam McArthur: Monkey D. Luffy, Eve Tearm *???: Shamsiel *Brianna Knickerbocker: Gemi *???: Mini *???: Mako *Xander Mobus: Fukuro *Michael McConnohie: Kaby Melon *Jonathan Fahn: Gajeel (Edolas), Keyes *???: Blacksnake *???: Jalil (ep222) *Phil LaMarr: Semus, Zatou *???: Babaraki *???: Belo (ep29) *???: Gali *Justin Roiland: Nadi *???: Seever (ep225) *Richard Ian Cox: Sugarboy, Sugarboy (Earthland) *Roger L. Jackson: Bobo *Megan Hollingshead: Jenny Realight *Colleen Villard: Coco, Coco (Earthland) *???: Medic Priest (ep138) *???: Warrod Sequen *Jess Harnell: Rob *Doug Erholtz: Sho and Archbishop *Audu Paden: Org, Meejer *Cassandra Lee Morris: Angelica, Beth Vanderwood *Laura Bailey: Mary Hughes, Mattan Ginger *???: Serena (ep114) *Liam O'Brien: Tempester *Scott McNeil: Bora *???: Noppo *Sean Schemmel: Simon, Zekua Melon/Kemu Zaleon *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Cana (Edolas) *Quinton Flynn: Cobra/Erik *Richard Epcar: Gildarts Clive, Jura Neekis, Levia *Ariel Hirsch: Zera *Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen: Butt Jiggle Gang *Wendee Lee: Kagura Mikazuchi, Marl (Happy's Mother) *Fred Tatasciore: Taurus, Metalicanna *Seth Green: Franmalth *???: Rifter (ep225) *Alex Hirsch: Jet, Jet (Edolas), Lucky (Happy's Father), Racer/Sawyer *Megan Hollingshead, Sandy Fox (Eclipse): Aquarius *Michael Sorich: Toma E. Fiore/Mato *???: Leiji *???: Wobbly (ep31) *David Tennant: Fried Justine *???: Bandou (ep187) *Elric Timothy Atchison: Eiji (ep187) *Khary Payton: Velveno (ep125) *Matt Smith: Hughes *???: Ohba Babasama *Loren Loster: Totomaru *Keith Ferguson: Pisces Black *Danielle McRae: Pisces White *Brian Drummond: Atlas Flame *???: Moka *???: Sue *Estelle: Libra *Hynden Walch: Levy (Edolas) *Shelby Lindley: Asca Connell *???: Nico *???: Frog (ep200) *David Vincent: Jason *???: Nicolas (ep218) *Seth MacFarlane: Chapati Lola *Sarah Anne Williams: Katja, Lamy *???: Landlady *Nicole Oliver: Grandeeney, Porlyusica *Andrea Libman: Angel/Sorano *Steven Blum: (Cubellios), Michelle Ruff: Kinana *Cree Summer: Lislie Law *Ray Chase: Arcadios, Cancer *???: Warcry *Tom Kenny: Zordio (ep108) *???: Zeeself (ep266) *JK Simmons: Jean-Luc Neville *???: Zalty *???: Pyxis *Matthew Mercer: Silver Fullbuster *Kyle Hebert: Weisslogia *Taliesin Jaffe: Skiadrum *???: Supetto (ep29) *Daniel Radcliffe: Midnight/Macbeth *Troy Baker: Capricorn, Vidaldus Taka, Scissor Runner, Erigor, Young Precht Gaebolg *???: Boss (ep138) *Ogie Banks: Nab Lasaro, Nab (Edolas), Bozu *Tara Platt: Mirajane (Edolas), Chagot (Carla's Mother), Imitatia/Michelle Lobster *Yuri Lowenthal: Gray Surge *???: Kozaru *Dan Castellaneta: Rala, Hammer (ep123) *Bumper Robinson: Novali *Will Ferrell: Lapointe *???: Torafuzar *???: Lavian *Beau Billingslea: Zirconis *Nolan North: Joey Fullborn *???: Kemo-Kemo (eps223-224) *Christopher Corey Smith: Bixlow *???: Eido (ep29) *???: Tommen *???: Hiroshi *Sean Chiplock: Rufus Lore *???: Teebo *Steve Staley: Max Alors, Max (Edolas) *???: Michello *Tony Oliver: Reedus Jonah, Reedus (Edolas) *???: Martam *???: Iriki *???: Miko *Laura Post: Karen Lilica *???: Shitou Yajima, Mysdroy *Kari Wahlgren: Virgo *Todd Haberkorn: Natsu Dragion *Tabitha St. Germain: Sherry Blendy *???: Sonny (ep203) *???: Gorian *???: Green Plue *???: Obra *???: Viljeeter Ecor *???: Winged Monster *???: Byard *???: Cake Shop Owner *???: Araña Webb *Vic Mignogna: Mard Geer *???: Belno *???: Muganto *Sam Riegel, Richard Epcar (Eclipse): Sagittarius *Dave Boat: Motherglare *???: Rayule *???: Regent *???: Scythe *Ike Amadi: Doriate Additional Voices *Allegra Clark Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Fairy tail Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs Category:Fairy Tail